A multi-link network may be characterized as a network having a plurality of links or network segments connected together and arranged in a logical order. With the launch of new services, such as but not limited to home security, IP video, Smart Grid, etc., and more consumer devices being configured with routers, such as but not limited to televisions, mobile phones, appliances, etc., multi-link networks are becoming more prevalent. Multi-link networks require multiple routers or other sufficiently configured devices to communicate with each other over various network links in order to facilitate the establishment of service discoveries, messaging protocols, hierarchical relationships, address assignments, prefix delegations, security measures, backup capabilities and a potential number of additional functional capabilities needed for desirable network communications. As the prevalence of such multi-router networks continues to grow, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates a need to facilitate configuring gateways, routers and other devices to operate in such a complex environment.
The multi-router network may include a plurality of links, subnets or local area networks (LANs) where the number of such network segments may vary depending on the particular relationship between the inter-connected routers/devices. Within a home or other location for such multiple-link networks, a Domain Name System (DNS) server may be utilized for the purpose of discovering services available on devices connected to the various networks and optionally to facilitate resolving names for the devices offering services. Operation of a DNS server requires access to services outside of the multi-link network and can be complicated for some users to construct and maintain, particularly when implemented at the consumer level. Multicast DNS (mDNS), Bonjour and other service discovery protocols have been developed to combat the complexities of conventional DNS. The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments, 6762, entitled Multicast DNS, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, notes the ability to look up DNS resource record data types (including, but not limited to, host names) in the absence of a conventional managed DNS server may be useful.
RFC 6762 notes mDNS can provide the ability to perform DNS-like operations on a local link in the absence of any conventional Unicast DNS server by designating a portion of the DNS namespace to be free for local use, without the need to pay any annual fee, and without the need to set up delegations or otherwise configure a conventional DNS server to answer for those names. Some benefits of Multicast DNS names are that (i) they require little or no administration or configuration to set them up, (ii) they work when no infrastructure is present, and (iii) they work during infrastructure failures. mDNS is one example of a link-local type of message protocol where devices may be prevented from advertising services or otherwise facilitating service discovery across multiple links, i.e., the various links, subnets and LANs comprising the multi-link network, due to attendant link-local messaging/addressing requirements. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates facilitating service discovery and other operations using mDNS, Bonjour or other link-local protocols within a multi-link network so as to facilitate service discovery and other operations across an entirety of the multi-link network.